The Aftermath
by theorangeslime
Summary: This is set after the battle with Knives. A bounty hunter comes after Vash, and Vash gets shot *cries* what will happen?! r+r plz!
1. Trouble In September

Vash sat in a small tavern/restaurant at the edge of September City. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the food before him. Donuts and pancakes. Raising his fork, he stabbed the pile of pancakes and shoved the whole stack into his mouth. Then, he gulped down a donut in two bites. He smiled as if in heaven, and licked his lips. "Man! This stuff sure is good!"   
  
The bartender polished one of the shot glasses on the counter and eyed the red-coated man funny. Boy, that guy sure can eat.   
  
Vash got a funny feeling suddenly, stopping halfway through a donut and scanning the room warily.   
  
"Get Down!!!" He called, but everyone just looked at him funny. Then, a semi-auto shot was heard, a window broke, and madness ensued. Sprays of bullets destroyed every- and anything in the path. Dust billowed through the room, and suddenly, the gunfire stopped. Vash peeked from behind the bar. He dashed to get the gunman away from the innocent bystanders. The gunman saw him.  
  
"What the hell?!" He looked around at the disheveled mess that he had left. "How'd I miss him?! He was in the middle of the room!" Taking off after Vash, he loaded more bullets into his gun and pulled out a shotgun as well.   
  
Vash rushed through town, yelling warnings to the people in the streets. Hurriedly, he turned down an alley, plastered himself to the wall and closed his eyes, breathing hard. Man, he thought, I could use a donut. I left them in the restaurant!  
  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Clenching his teeth and clamping his hand over the wound, he ran further into the alley, covered in shadow. The bounty hunter followed slowly, realizing he had almost won. Vash reached the end of the alley. Turning around, he saw a garbage can, but when he opened it, it was full. Dismayed, he fell into the wall and slid down to hide himself behind the can. Well, this is turning out to be a bad day, he thought, as a sweat drop appeared. I guess I have no choice.  
  
Backed up against a wall, literally, he drew his gun. Click... click, click, clickclick click... "Aaaahhhh!!" He yelled, making a funny face. "I forgot to reload after I had to fight the other guy that came after me!"  
  
He moved his hand to load more bullets, and the bounty hunter shot.  
  
Pithew! The bullet ricocheted off Vash's gun, knocking it from his hand.   
  
Damn! I couldn't even move fast enough. At this close range, my whole body would be hard to miss, even if I move as fast as I do. I don't have anywhere to go, anyway, he thought as his soon-to-be killer sauntered toward him, gun raised and savoring the moment of glory and thought of the $$60, 000,000,000 prize.   
  
"Well, well, well... the legendary Vash the Stampede. This is gonna be sweet. Hmm..." the hunter said, thinking aloud. "What shall I buy with the money?" He trailed off as if asking for a response.  
  
Vash sat in silence against the stone wall, still holding his arm.  
  
"Ah... the strong, silent type, I assume. No matter. This will be quick," He sneered, grinning smugly. "I shall be known as the one who brought down the Humanoid Typhoon, the person with the largest bounty ever on his head! Vash the Stampede!"  
  
He lowered his guns and pointed them at the sorry looking figure huddled in the corner. Vash looked up solemnly into the barrel of the shotgun. The bounty hunter cocked the hammer and started to squeeze the trigger.   
  
Vash looked away. Well... this is it. 


	2. Girl Power

DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own anything from Trigun. *steals rights from Yasuhiro* MWAHAHA!! *lawyers randomly appear* @_@ ....... crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vash squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the trigger scrape against the gun. He held his breath.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! VAAAAAAAAAASH!!!"   
  
"What the-"  
  
Vash opened one of his eyes and squinted at the spot where the hunter was. He thought he had heard a large amount of girl-sounding voices and a loud thump followed by many smaller thumps.  
  
GLOMPGLOMPGLOMPGLOMP!  
  
"GAH!!!" Vash cried out, then, dizzy from the commotion, he was thrown back, his head hit the wall and he went out like a light.  
  
"Oh, Vash! You're hurt! Come on, everyone, lets help him!" The voices carried the very limp Vash to another bar not far from the alley. When they got there, they propped Vash up on a chair and went to get him a drink and some donuts.   
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
The room slowly faded into focus. Vash grumbled and rubbed his head.  
  
"Aww... man... that was- Gah!" He jumped back and almost fell out of his chair as his thinking aloud was interrupted by the sight of a grinning teenage girl leaning over him.  
  
"Oh~!" she smiled even bigger and nodded toward more teenage girls. "Vash, you're so cute! We love you!"  
  
"Wha-?" His question was cut short by the group of girls giving him another round of Glomp-hugs. He sighed as another sweat drop appeared. When the girls had stopped, he turned to the one he thought might be the "leader" and asked her who they were.  
  
"Fangirls," she said simply. Vash fell over.  
  
He got up and asked, "So what happened to the bounty hunter that was chasing me?"  
  
She answered with a shrug and a wave of her hand, "We gagged and tied him up, then one of us went to get the police after making sure you were out of the way. We don't want you to get captured and sent away," She grinned. "Now do we?"  
  
The gaggle of other girls nodded like a bunch of bobble-head dolls. Vash looked at them in surprise. They looked like teen-diva girls. Short skirts, flare jeans, and small- very small- T-shirts... all in all skimpy clothing. Long nails and weird hairdos topped it off.  
  
Man, he thought, Chicks are powerful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keep reviewing! ^_^ Any suggestions welcome! 


	3. Manhandling

DISCLAIMER: The owning of Trigun is still not mine.... *sigh* But I do own a Vash keychain and some comix ^_~ And to my friends: these names can be yours if you want. But that would be kowaii~ @_@; ugh... teen-divas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash had gotten used to the idea of the girls. He sat back in his chair and started to ask more questions... with a mouthful of donut.  
  
"So... what are your names?" started the round.  
  
The leader introduced everyone by pointing, "Well, there's Becky, that's Jesse, Katie, Nicole, Beth, Amanda, and I'm Megan. Oh, by the way, here's your gun." She pulled it from behind her back and tossed it to the still-eating Vash. He caught it and put it into the holster.  
  
"How'd you know where I was? And why didn't you turn me in for the $$60 billion?" He finished his fourth donut and took a swig of his drink.  
  
"We heard the gunshot when we came here, and we kinda figured it was you. It didn't sound like your gun, though. As for the money, we don't need it. Besides, we didn't wanna give you to the Bernardelli Insurance Company. Why would we want to put you under 24 hour surveillance? This is so much more interesting. By the way, why didn't you use the gun hidden in your arm?" She grinned.  
  
Vash choked on his sixth donut. "'Came here?' What do you mean? Where did you come from? And how do you know about my other gun?"  
  
Amanda stepped up and explained, "Oh, we know more than that, Vash. We know that gun you carry induces your Angel Arm, which you shot at the fifth moon to avoid destroying August City and Rai-Dei the Blade, the ninth Gung-Ho-Gun. The gun was built by Knives, your brother. You are both plants and grow faster, but age slower than normal humans. You have already lived for more than 150 years.  
  
I don't want to remind you of all the stuff that happened, but I think you get the basic idea that we know all about you. Including the fact that you can't read the kanji for 'shiai'" she finished with a small joke, looking at the stunned Vash, trying to lighten up a bit. He just sat in the chair with a donut halfway in his mouth.   
  
Nicole walked over and poked him a few times. He didn't move. She waved her hand in front of his face. He still did nothing. Then an idea came to her. She walked around behind the chair, motioned the others to be quiet (for they had guessed what she was going to do) and started tickling Vash on his sides to see if she could get a response.  
  
He started to wiggle. She tickled him more. He giggled and wiggled more. Then, all the girls jumped to the occasion and started to tickle him. By the time he had escaped and fended the hyper females off with a chair he could barely breathe from laughing so much.  
  
"Hmm..." said Katie, "Now that we didn't know."  
  
Vash spoke up, "You still didn't answer my question. Where did you come from and how did you get here? You don't have a car, and the closest the Sand Steamer comes to stopping here is 45 iles away."  
  
This time, Becky explained, "Actually... we're not from Gunsmoke."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reading!! ^_~ 


	4. Not From Around Here

DISCLAIMER: Same stuff different day... *still wishes for the ownage of Trigun*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash's jaw dropped. Literally. "GAH!! What do you mean?!"  
"Just what we said," replied Beth. "We aren't from around here."  
"What are you, aliens? Are you from one of the SEEDS ships? How the hell did you get here?!" Vash ranted on with questions for a while, finishing with, "Can I have more donuts?" He had eaten the whole dozen.  
"Umm... I guess... " Jesse waved to the bartender. "More donuts here please!"  
"Well, Tongari," started Nicole, using Wolfwood's nickname for Vash and smiling, "We're not aliens, we're human, no we are not from the SEEDS ships, and how we got here we don't know. We were at Meg's house watching Trigun-"  
"What's Trigun?" Vash interrupted.  
"Trigun is an anime show. You are the star, along with all the people you know. It starts when you meet that ugly bounty hunter, Loose Ruth, and the 'Insurance Girls,' as you call them, and ends with you bringing Knives home after the duel you had." This statement brought up a few new questions.  
Amanda interrupted Vash's amazed jaw-drop, "Whatever happened to Knives, Millie and Meryl anyway?"  
Vash stood, disbelieving, for a bit before he shook himself out of it. He remembered the tickling episode. "Umm... well, Knives was injured, so I asked Millie and Meryl to take him back to the insurance company with them. I asked them to take away his gun so he can't use his Angel Arm, and to explain the stories of all the people he killed." He smiled wanly, "I think he's probably going to be in a mental institution for a while. What were you saying about 'Trigun'?" Beth stepped in and explained, "Like Nicole said, we were at Meg's house watching Trigun."  
~~~ ~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~  
~~~ The DVD played as everyone sat, enthralled in the battle of words between Vash and Legato. 'You think that just because you didn't pull the trigger personally, it isn't your fault. Your hands are clean.' 'I had no choice! I was forced to kill them!' The scene changed to a mountain. The men stood in the shadows.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could go to Gunsmoke?" asked Megan. A chorus of "Dude," "Yeah," and "Man! That would be sweet!" echoed through the Trigun fans. At that moment, every single mind in the room thought, "I wish we could go to Gunsmoke and meet Vash the Stampede." On the screen, Vash held his gun to Legato's face. 'Kill me, Vash the Stampede.' BANG! And then... 


End file.
